anybody lose a deadman?
by RSwinford
Summary: What happens if shiro Wakes up years after the manga ends. Will Ganta be able to do as shiro asks or will he find her. Will the residents of karakura town be able to accept shiro for what she truly is.
1. Chapter 1

Slightly AU. Shiro is 18 and doesn't speak in third person. Ichigo and gang are 19 yr old seniors

This fanfiction takes place years after the manga ends. Sadly I own nothing :(

oh! And any Constuctive criticisms or tips would be highly appreciated

Ganta comes home from school on a gloomy Monday afternoon and goes to shiro's room expecting to see her unconscious on the hospital bed like he has been since they escaped a few years back. Ganta feels panic rising as he rushes to the empty bed. He sees a folded note with his name on it.

"Ganta, my aceman

Hi Ganta, it's me shiro. Don't worry cuz I'm not here. I'm alright. But you should live for yourself and be happy. Maybe we'll see eachother again soon

Love shiro"

Ganta sniffles as he finishes the letter "shes gone...I need to find her before anything happens"

*with shiro* shiro runs for what seems like forever but is actually only a few hours. She goes through a forest and ends up in a big town full of people. She wanders around in awe, staring at everything. She see a bus and hops on the back as it goes by. She climbs to the top and lays back, staring at the clouds. Within 20 minutes she falls asleep.

Shiro wakes up when the bus goes over a big bump. She looks around and notices that it's nighttime and the bus is pulling into a bus station. As it parks all the people leave the bus, she climbs down and makes sure no one sees her. As she walks into the station she bumps into a tall muscular man, the collision knocks her onto her bottom. She stares up at the man and giggles "oops! Sorry" said man nods"its okay" he then proceeds to offer her a hand to help her up. She happily takes his hand and smiles as she jumps up. "My names shiro! What's yours? " He stares at the young woman and notices that she is wearing a pair of guys pants and a sweater "chad. Nice to meet you shiro. "

"Chad? That's a nice name!" She giggles. "Where are we?" She tilts her head as she asks. "Karakura... are you lost? " shiro put a finger on her lips as she pondered her answer "is it considered lost of you're going somewhere that no one you know knows about? " Chad stared at her, at a loss for words. "I'm not sure how to answer that one. " He responded. She giggled as if she won a game "Yay! Shiro wins! " she tapped her chin "do you know where I could stay? " Chad blinked, surprised at her childlike behavior. "You dont have a place to stay? " He asked. She shook her head. He stared at her

"I suppose you can stay with me."


	2. Chapter 2

"You dont have a place to stay? " He asked. She shook her head. He stared at her

"I suppose you can stay with me."

Shiro giggled and pounced on chad" Thank you so much! We're Gunna be great friends! ... have you ever heard of aceman? " Chad easily balanced with the small girl on him and he shook his head at her question. Shiro gasped" you don't know aceman? !? Have you been raised under a rock? I lived in the wonderland and even I know who aceman is! " chad tilted his head slightly "the wonderland? Where's that? " shiro froze at her slip up. "Uhhhh nowhere. .. so where do we live chad? " She asked excitedly in an attempt to change the subject. He grunted and walked outside, shiro still attached to him. Shiro squirmed her way around him so that she was on his back, piggy back style and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. Chad sighed quietly as shiro yawned. She started to mumble incoherent things about sweet

Sweets, woodpeckers and needles. Surprised at the combo chad kept listening while walking home. " silly woodpecker, if they don't use needles you don't get sweets. ... but shiro can share. " chad was starting to think it was a bad idea to invite her to stay. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, walking in her set the girl down on the couch. She snored rather loudly as she was layed back. Chad pulled his phone out of his other pocket and dialed ichigo's number. On the second ring ichigo answered "hey chad, what's up" chad sighed "I found this girl and I let her stay the night" you could almost hear ichigo's jaw hit the floor "nice man, did you guys... ya know? " Chads eyes widened "no way, I don't even know her. She said she didn't have a place to stay... she's too childish to stay on the streets" ichigo chuckled at his long time friend "want me to come over, just in case she tries to kill you" chad rolled his eyes at his friends sarcasm "you can crash here incase she's some kind of druggie " ichigo couldn't help but laugh "I'm on my way" CLICK. Chad set the phone on the table and got a bottle of water as he waited for ichigo to show up. About 20 minutes later chad heard a knock on his front door and went up open it.

The knock woke shiro up and caused her to fall off the couch "owww... The floor bit me! " ichigo and chad stared at her as she glared at the floor. "Yeah she looks like she's on something... floors don't bite. " ichigo said as he walked in and say on a chair by the girl. Shiro stared at ichigo then jumped up and stood next to him "woah! You have orange hair! " ichigo sighed and ignored the girl. Shiro puffed out her cheeks and looked at chad with a slightly hurt look "why is he ignoring me... my friend Ganta never ignored me." Before chad could say anything ichigo responded "I have nothing to say to someone like you" "someone like me? " shiro asked as she tilted her head. "Yeah, someone that does drugs or whatever shit you're on! " ichigo responded in a loud manner. Shiro ran over to chad and hid behind him childishly "why did he yell at me? I'm not on drugs or anything! " chad sighed and patted her head. Ichigo stared at chad "don't let her manipulate you. " chad looked back and forth from shiro to ichigo "there's something different about her" he said more to himself. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

shiro smiled sweetly "do you have any sweets? "


	3. Chapter 3

**so this is my attempt at a fight scene, hopefully it doesn't suck haha**

shiro smiled sweetly "do you have any sweets? "

Chad shook his head as he stared at the girl, causing her to sigh "ookkaaayyyyy... When can we go shopping?" Chad shrugged. Shiro skipped over to the couch and flopped down dramatically 'I wonder if ganta is ok' she thought too herself. Ichigo stared at her as chad sat on the other end of the couch, not minding being close to shiro. Without warning shiro jumped up and ran to the window, she opened it and leaned out "such a pretty sky. " as soon as she jumped up ichigo raised an eyebrow "Whatre you doing kid? " She didn't acknowledge him but kept looking and leaning farther out of the window. Ichigo got up and pulled the girl in by the back of her shirt "oi you're Gunna fall out" shiro squirmed away from the contact and pulled an eyelid down while sticking her tongue out at him "baka! Im fine. ... but thank you for the concern" ichigo narrowed his eyes and leaned down to her level "why are your eyes red. ... where are you from?" Shiro's eyes widened "I'm from uuhhhh that way" she pointed to the left, acting as if that was the correct answer. Ichigo didnt accept that but left it alone and sat back down. Chad rubbed his neck and kept watching her. Shiro felt his stare on her but pretended she didn't notice. "I'm Gunna go for a walk, see you guys in a while" with that she bounced to the door and darted off, chad and ichigo booked it after get but almost immediately lost sight of her. "What the hell is going on with that girl" chad shrugged his shoulders and grunted. They kept looking for her.

*With shiro*

"finally! To many questions! " shiro happily kept walking on the dark roads, not noticing a group of guys following her on the other side of the street. One of the guy's crossed the street and approached her and smiled kindly "hi there little missy, what're you doing out here this late?" Shiro smiled innocently "just going for a walk by myself" she nodded. The man's kind smile turned into a creepy grin as he pushed her into an empty ally way "that's just what I wanted to hear" he pinned to her to a wall and covered her mouth as he saw his friends on their way over. "Now try not to scream honey, it will go faster if you cooperate. " Before the rest of the man's group could show up shiro head butted the man and broke his nose with a sickening crunch. "Arhg you bitch! Ill fu-"before the man could finish she jumped on him, knocking him to the ground and covered his mouth with a small white hand "now don't scream honey, I would hate to have to rip out your tongue" she flashed him a crooked grin and broke his neck with a loud crack that echoed in the alley. The rest of the men from the now dead man's group arrived on the scene and freaked out. They saw a small woman with white hair on their friend who was now dead. One man screamed and ran at her, he managed to kick her in the side before she could block. She felt a rib break and chuckled at the man's sore attempt to hurt her. The other 2 men in the group followed their friend and surrounded shiro. "I like these odds" one man laughed as he spoke. "So do I!" Shiro said as she laughed loudly at the prospect of spilling blood. One man pulled out a knife and lunged at her, slicing her side while another grabbed a baseball bat that was behind a trashcan. The third man happily watched, waiting to step in when he was needed. As she was sliced by the man with the knife she stabbed her hand through his stomach, smiling as blood gushed out when she pulled her hand back. Said man crumpled to the ground while bleeding out. The man with the bat shrugged "never liked that bastard anyway, now its my turn!" The man with the bat slowly walked towards her with a toothy grin plastered to his face. "Mmm The things I would do too you" before him or the other man could advance any closer there was a gush of wind that flew through the small alley. "I'm done playing with you boring humans. " both men's heads slide away from their body's, the gush of wind caused by shiro's blood moving at such a fast pace. She casually walked out of the alley and back towards Chads place. After about 5 minutes of walking she heard someone shout her name.

* third person pov*

"SHIRO!" Chad shouted as soon as he saw her white hair glimmering in the moonlight. He and ichigo saw her look around and dart over as soon as she spotted them. Ichigo saw blood on her and a cut in her shirt as she was running over. She was out of breath when she got to them.

"What the hell happened to you! ?" Ichigo grabbed her arm and looked at her side.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell happened to you! ?" Ichigo grabbed her arm and looked at her side.

"Hmm? Oh that? Pshh that's nothing"shiro smiled. Ichigo narrowed his eyes then looked at chad "i don't like this or trust her. I'm taking her to dads clinic, wanna join? " Chad nodded. Shiro tried to squirm out of his grasp "whats a clinic? " ichigo tightened his grip slightly " it's a doctor for people like you. " the second she heard the word doctor she freaked out and pulled away hard "no doctor! I hate doctors! No no no no no!" Tears started to build up in her eyes as she stared at chad. "Please don't make me go. I'll be good i promise" chad saw the panic in her eyes and walked over to her then kneeled to her level "we need to go to get that checked" ichigo let go of her while chad pointed to her bleeding side. She shook her head. Ichigo spoke in a gentle (somewhat gentle) voice "Why are you so scared of doctors? " She looked at the ground and didn't respond. Ichigo sighed "we're going" chad nodded and stared at shiro, she was still looking at the ground as if she had mentally checked out. Chad picked her up piggy back style and they walked to the clinic. Ichigo texted his dad on the way to let him know what was going on.

Ichigo held open the door to the clinic so chad could walk in with an unusually silent shiro. Isshin walked up to them and smiled "is this the young lady?" Ichigo nodded while chad set her down. "She had a freak out when i mentioned doctor then went into this state" ichigo said as he referred to the girl's quiet and unresponsive state. Isshin nodded "is she dangerous? " Chad shook his head "she seems harmless" isshin kneeled to her level and smiled warmly as he placed a finger under her chin to tilt her head up. "My names isshin, what's yours ?" She responded quietly"...shiro". "That is a beautiful name shiro" isshin stared at her with a kind expression. She looked at him cautiously. "Let's go get that cut checked out" isshin smiled and stood up. She spoke in a barely audible voice "can chad go to?" Isshin chuckled and nodded "of course" she grabbed Chads hand as isshin guided them into an examining room. He then patted the table, urging shiro to sit there which she did. isshin put on some rubber gloves "let's take that torn sweater off" shiro nodded and pulled it over her head then set it on her lap. Isshin wasnt paying attention and Chad stared at the wall. Isshin grabbed some gauze and disinfectant then turned to shiro. He almost dropped what was in his hands when he saw her. He saw pink scars all over her body, the kind of scars that have healed but have been cut open many times. Isshin pulled up a chair infront on the young lady and sat down "How did you get all those scars?" She shrugged. Chad looked over at her and frowned

"is that why you dislike doctors? " She nodded


	5. Chapter 5

"is that why you dislike doctors? " She nodded

*WITH GANTA*

after ganta read the note shiro left him he immediately called senji. RING RING RING "what do you want woodpecker" Ganta ignored the sleepy tone of voice and nearly shouted "shes gone! What do i do... how do i find her?" Senji started coughing "ill meet you at your place and we can figure out what to do next" Ganta nodded and hung up.

*back with shiro*

Chad didn't even realize shiro had no shirt on and was in a bra, he was staring intently at the scars covering her body. Isshin examined the scars " these didn't heal properly, how long have you had them? " she shrugged. Chad stared at her as he spoke. "Shiro, we need to know these things." "...i wanna go home" she sniffled "and i want ganta" she hugged her knees and tried to not cry. Chad took off his jacket and placed it over shiro's shoulders which made her slide her arms into it smile at them. "Thank you guys for all your concern, i was just being a baby. Sorry" isshin chuckled and smiled. "Youre not a baby shiro, you seem to have been through a lot" she smiled and zipped up the jacket so she was no longer exposed "do you have any sweets?" Chad sweat dropped "shes been asking for sweets since i found her" shiro giggled as isshin smiled

"why don't you guys go out for ice cream. .. After we get you in some normal clothes" chad nodded as shiro jumped up and down excitedly while singing " ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!" Chad walked out of the checkup room and sat next to ichigo while isshin went to the laundry room to find clean clothes for shiro. Shiro sat in the checkup room and thought about everything that was happening. She got a crooked grin and trembled slightly as she thought about the blood that spilled from the men in the alley. Isshin walked into the room shiro was in but didn't see the grin because she had her head down with her hair casting shadows across her face. He did notice the tremble and placed a hand on her shoulder "you okay? I brought you some of my daughter's clothes" she giggled and jumped up "hai I'm okay and thank you" she grabbed the clothes and nudged isshin out then shut the door. As she got dressed isshin went to the boys and sat with them " so she's you're guy's age" he winked "she would make me beautiful grandbabies! Heh heh" ichigo punched him in the face "why the hell would i want to be with a druggie like her!?" Isshin cried dramatic crocodile tears "why are you so mean to your old man?! And she's not a druggie... She acts the way she does because of her past"

*with ganta*

DING DONG. Ganta rushed to the door and threw it open "SENJI WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Senji looked irritated at him, well irritated is an understatement, senji looked pissed off. "Why the fuck did you call me over" Ganta looked like he was about to pull his own hair out "i can't find her... what if something happens to her. I can't lose her! " Senji sighed "calm the fuck down and try to sense her. I know it sounds stupid but we are all connected by our branches." Ganta closed his eyes and took long, deep breathes. His mind focused on shiro, he felt a small jump in his blood "i feel something but i don't know if it's her... It makes my heart beat faster" Senji rolled his eyes "that would be her dumbass" Ganta looked confused as to why senji was so sure it was her. "You love her. Your heart beat speed up. Put two and two together before i leave"senji grabbed the door handle. Ganta Jumped infront of him "go with me" Senji laughed as if ganta told a joke. Ganta narrowed his eyes. "What if we run into someone who's stronger than me"

Senji stopped laughing "hmm... I'll go"


	6. Chapter 6

"You love her. Your heart beat speed up. Put two and two together before i leave"senji grabbed the door handle. Ganta Jumped infront of him "go with me" Senji laughed as if ganta told a joke. Ganta narrowed his eyes. "What if we run into someone who's stronger than me"

Senji stopped laughing "hmm... I'll go"

Shiro quickly got dressed then rummaged around for a rubber band to tie her hair up. Chad, ichigo and isshin were all on the couch talking about who this girl could be. Within ten minutes of them talking they heard the door to the patient room open, ichigo and chad continued talking while isshin stared to see how shiro was doing. As shiro walked out isshin elbowed ichigo in a not so gentle manner causing him to look where his dad was looking. Ichigo couldn't believe that the girl he was looking at was shiro. He looked her up and down, noticing that her long white hair was up in a bun with some stay stands framing her pale face. She was wearing a crimson v-neck t shirt that clung to her curves and black skinny jeans that showed her shapely legs and hips. The thing that cought ichigo's attention more so was her eyes. He saw how big, innocent and red they were as if it were blood in her eyes instead of the color that should be there. He struggled to tear his eyes way from hers but he knew someone was talking to him. "Ichigo! Hey! Are you listening? " ichigo gave a small nod and looked to his phone to hide his blush. Isshin continued with a knowing smile "like i was saying, with it being close to midnight only a few places will be open but here's twenty bucks" he handed ichigo a twenty and went upstairs to bed. Ichigo took it and got up then headed to the door with chad and shiro following him. As they walked outside shiro bounced along, being a little behind the guys. She was singing the lullaby quietly, missing the feel of fighting and bloodshed. Both guys listened to her sing until she abruptly stopped. They looked back at her just in time to see her dart off into the street to get to the park. What shiro didn't see was the car heading her way at a crazy fast speed. Ichigo noticed before chad and ran out to grab her, in his rushed attempt he over shot his speed and collided with shiro. His colliding with her caused them both to be shoved out of the way of the car. While shiro attempted to not fall she ended up twisting in a way that made her land ontop of ichigo. Shiro straddled his hips and had her eyes tightly shut, ichigo was on his back and opened his eyes. He was glad that neither of them got ran over, he noticed how tightly shut her eyes were and called her name. She shook her head so ichigo placed a hand on her face gently "open you're eyes, you're fine" she slowly opened her eyes and stared at ichigo's amber eyes. Ichigo stared back, he saw lots of hurt in her eyes. He also saw something that made him very uneasy but couldn't name what it was. she giggled "We're alive!... why did you save me. I thought you didnt like me." Ichigo realized that he was being nice and pushed her off without hurting her "i couldn't let you die." "Oh" was all shiro said. Then the three of them continued their night, getting ice cream then going back to Chads for sleep.

*With ganta*

Ganta and senji followed her trail by car for about three hours. They were half way there and needed a break. Senji pulled the car into a small gas station parking lot and filled up the tanknwhile ganta went inside and bought drinks and snacks. Both men took a small walk to stretch their legs. They got back into the car and silently drove for another hour before traffic stopped. "The fuck is going on here?!" Senji asked more to himself and hit the steering wheel, being rather impatient. Ganta grunted and went back to sleep.

*back in karakura, early morning before school*

Chad heard his phone buzz on the table by the bed and reached out to grab it with his eyes still closed but couldn't, he felt a light weight on his chest and stomach. upon looking down he noticed a head covered in white hair and heard a light snoring. He gently rolled shiro off and noticed she was in one of his oversized shirts. He checked his phone and saw three missed calls from ichigo. Sighing, he typed in ichigo's number but before he could call there was a banging on the door. Jumping up chad went to the door and opened it to see a slightly worried ichigo "why didn't you answer your phone. I thought she killed you! ...and where's shiro. .. and your shirt" before chad could answer shiro walked out groggily and rubbing her eyes. Ichigo's mouth dropped, he saw shiro in a shirt that belonged to chad. The shirt reached mid thigh and showed her lean pale legs. 'I wonder what she would look like in one of my shirts... where the hell did that thought come from.'shirosaki's voice could be heard in ichi's head "heh you've got the hots for her! She looks so sexy!" "Ichigo yelled inside his head for shirosaki to shut the hell up. Both of them going back and forth about the young lady. Ichigo made an odd face as he was having an argument in his head. Chad chuckled at the look on ichigo's face. Chad looked at the clock and realized he had to be at school in thirty minutes. "I'm getting ready" chad said to shiro as he dissappeared to the bedroom. She grunted and flopped on the couch. Ichigo finally stopped the fight in his head and sat on the other end of the couch "didn't get any sleep?" Shiro shook her head and moved closer, cuddling into his side and mumbling

"too many bad dreams, they never go away. Ganta didn't know i could hear him but he always said he wished he could make the nightmares go away."


	7. Chapter 7

"too many bad dreams, they never go away. Ganta didn't know i could hear him but he always said he wished he could make the nightmares go away."

By the time chad was ready and went to the living room, he saw ichigo and shiro asleep. Shiro was burrowed into his side while ichigo had his arm loosely around her shoulders and his head back against the couch, mouth wide open.

*With Ganta* both men had arrived in karakura. Not long after they arrived Ganta jerked awake and shouted "STOP!" Senji slammed on the breaks as ganta jumped out of the car. Senji quickly parked and darted out after him. Ganta ran up some stairs two at a time as senji followed "slow the fuck down kid!" Ganta ignored him and reached the third floor in record time. He immediately kicked Chads door open and ran in, looking for shiro. The loud noise caused chad to get ready to fight if need be and caused ichigo and shiro to Wake up. Ganta spotted shiro and walked over to her while she stared at him with wide eyes. Ichigo noticed her tense up and got infront of her protectively. Senji and chad stared at eachother. Ganta glared at ichigo "shiro its time to go home" ichigo scowled "who the hell are you" Ganta attempted to push past him but ichigo pushed him back. Shiro got up and stood between the two "enough." Both boys were still glaring at eachother. Shiro sighed and pinched Ganta lightly "what're you doing here?" Ganta softened his gaze as he looked to shiro "i came to bring you home, i need to take care of you. You can't be here with these guys, you arent normal. I don't want to have to clean up your mess again. You belong home." Senji looked to ganta "wrong choice in words woodpecker! She could easily take you" ichigo looked at the young girl as ganta said what he did, he saw her looking to her feet then slowly lifting her head to stare at ganta "i don't need you to clean up my messes. If anything i clean up yours!" Ganta looked slightly shocked that she raised her voice, he got even more upset and grabbed her arm "we're leaving" he proceeded to pull her to the door but before he pulled her out, she swung her leg around into a roundhouse kick to his stomach. Chad, ichigo and senji were all watching until they were needed to step in. Ganta let go of her arm and doubled over in pain from the kick. "Has our little woodpecker gotten soft?" She chuckled. Ichigo noticed her eyes change, they turned darker and malicious. Ganta straightened up and glared "so i see the wretched egg is still around. I'll stay too watch you and keep you in line." "Whatever" she responded as her eyes lightened up again. Ichigo scowled "what the hell is going on here and who are you people" Senji smirked "we're all ex convicts" Ganta laughed nervously "he's lying. We're. . Uhh Highschool students and senji here is a security guard." Ichigo stared suspiciously at the men while shiro bounced around. Senji noticed the shirt she was wearing and that it didnt cover as much as he wanted "Oi! Put some clothes on you indecent woman!" Shiro giggled and stood infront of him and began to slowly to pull up the shirt, as she was just showing her panties senji and ichigo both flew back from insane nose bleeds. Ganta blushed like crazy and chad looked the other way. Shiro laughed so hard that her eyes watered. Chad cleared his throat "so, I'm staying home to figure some stuff out" ichigo jumped up and wiped his nose "me too!... So what school do you guys go to?" Gantas eyes widened a bit then he managed to stutter out an answer "we are currently in the process of switching schools... we're moving... here" Senji rolled his eyes "smooth kid" shiro poked ganta "i will only let you 'watch me' if you promise to have your own life" Ganta nodded "fine... wait! Why are you in a mans shirt!?" Shiro giggled " well i couldnt sleep naked so i took chads shirt" ganta nodded. Senji rolled his eyes "im leaving. Good luck kid" gantas eyes widened and shiro waved. "You cant leave! You can find work here" Ganta exclaimed. Senji sighed "fine. If i dont have a job in a week im gone" ganta nodded. Ichigo stared at shiro and tried to figure her out. She felt eyes on her and looked around until her eyes met ichigo's. As they stared at eachother she winked as her eyes turned a darker red for a split second. His eyes widened in shock

The next few hours were spent with the group chatting and relaxing in the living room. By chatting it was only ganta and shiro chatting with senji occasionally making a comment. Shiro jumped up and darted to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge then whined "there's nothing good in the fridge" ichigo got up and headed to the kitchen and got a box of cookies out of the pantry then tossed it at her "here" she happily caught it then went back to the living room and flopped on the floor, munching on the snack. Ganta glared at ichigo then went to grab the box of cookies from the girl "she can't have sweets all the damn time" shiro sighed but ichigo got irritated at how ganta treated her "you aren't her mom so let her do what she wants" Senji and chad watched in amusement. Ganta ignored the comment and grabbed the cookies. "You say she's 'not normal' and you 'Clean up her messes' but all i see is a kid who acts like he's the boss" ichigo said in an agitated tone. Ganta responded almost immediately "shes NOT normal, something isn't right with her and you don't know anything about it! She needs someone to constantly take care of her and clean up her messes!" Before he could say anything else shiro stood up and stared at ganta with tears about to spill from her eyes "im not a broken toy. I am what i am and its not like i asked to be it." After she said what she did, she ran to Chad's room and locked the door. She then changed into what she had on last night and opened the window silently, and climbed down the fire escape. Senji facepalmed, chad showed no expression. Ganta didn't say anything but ichigo spoke up "way to be an asshole!" Ichigo then tried to open the door but realized it was locked and then he knocked. Hearing no response he rammed the door with his shoulder. As the door opened he noticed the window was open and shiro was gone.

"Shit! She's gone again."


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry if the fight scene sucks v.v reviews and constructive criticisms are highly appreciated :D**

"Shit! She's gone again."

Chad and senji sat still, with senji the first to speak "shes smart, she'll find her way back once she's cooled off" chad nodded but ganta ran to the front door and opened it with ichigo tailing behind. They both went separate ways and glared at eachother the whole time. Chad and senji both sighed and stayed on the couch.

*WITH GANTA* 'i can't believe she left like that. What if she kills someone. I need to find her right away' Ganta thought as he made random turns and ended up going farther way from shiro.

*WITH ICHIGO* 'dammit! what if she gets hurt again' he thought as he ran through a park. He heard a familiar voice invade his thoughts 'she's something else, i bet she ain't that innocent little thing all the time. And those eyes! There's something evil about her kingy. And i want her for it!' Ichigo stopped running as he heard shirosaki's voice. He thought about what was said and was wondering if she could really have something evil in her. Maybe she was like him.

*WITH SHIRO* as she climbed down the fire escape she wondered where to go. 'Hmm. The park sounds good!' With that she ran through alleys towards the park. As she ran she didn't pay attention to where she was going and ran into someone rather hard. "Oomph!" She fell back and landed on her butt. The person she ran into started to fall forward but caught himself before he could hit the ground "oi watch i-... shiro? why did you leave?" "Cuz Ganta treated me like i was broken and not worth anything. Like i was nothing but a burden" she looked down "if he knew how many times i saved his sorry ass, he would see things differently." As she said this her voice was no longer as innocent, it was like someone else was speaking but somehow sounded the same. Ichigo heard shirosaki mutter something quietly in its head but ignored it "are you...okay?" She nodded and looked up then smiled at him. Something seemed off about the young lady.

*WITH GANTA* Ganta kept running around but suddenly stopped as he neared the park, he felt something dark and familiar. He ran as fast as he could towards to the dark presence. Within a minute he tackled shiro and sat on her while pinning her arms down.

Shiro squirmed and wiggled under him but was stuck. Ichigo stared in shock then shoved ganta off of her "WHAT THE HELL! You can't tackle her like that! " Ganta tackled ichigo "you have no idea what she's capable of. What she has done and wants to do!" The boys Yelled at eachother while wrestling. No one noticed shiro get up slowly. A presence of malice and anger encompass her, a murderous feeling seems to ooze from every inch of her. Both boys sense it and stop fighting, they turn to stare at her and ichigo notices how her eyes turned darker again. Shirosaki was going crazy in his mind, speaking of how sexy she was and filling ichigo's head with visions of them in many rough and compromising positions. Shiro grinned while watching ganta's expression turn serious, she also noticed ichigo's red face was not looking at her. She laughed but the laughter wasn't full of happiness like normal, it sent off an ominous feeling to the two that heard it. Ganta spoke up first "you arent welcome here so i suggest you leave before i " "before you what? Before you kill me? " shiro interrupted with an amused smile "you won't do Shit remember!" She laughed maniacally while ganta was shaking in anger. Ichigo watched in utter confusion. Shiro glanced at him and winked, He was having a difficult time controlling shirosaki. Ganta noticed how she winked at ichigo and got slightly jealous. "What are you?" Ichigo asked but it wasn't shiro that responded, it was Ganta "shes a monster. I let this go on long enough" he then bit his thumb and pooled blood in his hand, ready for an attack. Ichigo noticed this and quickly put up a kido barrier, not sure what could happen. Shiro grinned at his actions "kshh you're pathetic, you won't kill me" she grabbed a knife from her back pocket and dug it deeply into her wrist. Ichigo watched in shock as the blood gushed from her wrist, shirosaki on the other hand was watching in excitement. He knew something good was going to happen. Before her blood could hit the ground, ganta shot a bullet made from blood at her. She easily dodged it, knowing his moves. What she didn't know was that ganta had been training with senji for a long time now. He ran at her and lifted his arm to shoot again but she kneed him in the stomach as soon as he got close enough, she then formed a large razor made from blood in her hand and slashed down his arm, causing blood to seep down his arm.

Ichigo watched in shock as they fought with blood. He realized just how different they were. He noticed how shiro was enjoying the fight and hurting him. 'She's playing with her food before she kills it!' Ichigo shivered as shirosaki made comments.

Ganta recovered from the hit and shot a few bullets at her as a distraction and somehow managed to sneak behind her. He put her in a choke hold and put his hand to her head as if he was going to shoot her in the head. The blood on the ground from her wrist climbed up his legs as if they were snakes that had found their prey. The blood formed a spike on the end and stabbed ganta's leg, then went inside of it. He immediately let go of her and started tearing at his leg to get it out but failing at it. While she was catching her breath he pulled a real knife from his pocket and lunged at her, effectively catching her off guard and burying the knife into her chest. With that, ganta began to lose conciousnes from the blood loss and shiro started coughing up blood. She yanked the knife out and threw it to the ground. As blood oozed from the wound in her chest she slammed ganta on the ground, knocking the air from his lungs on impact. She straddled his stomach and raised her hands above her head, preparing to kill him. She brought the knife down and barely missed his head, cutting part of his ear. She whispered in his ear as blood trickled from her mouth "i won't kill you. I'm your aceman. But i will beat you within an inch of your life if i have to. I enjoy bringing pain upon you, sadly it's not the same pain i endured for your sake."

Ichigo saw the fight but couldn't bring himself to move. Shirosaki had managed to control enough of him to keep him stationary to watch the fight play out. He flinched as he saw shiro stab next to ganta's head, he strained his ears to try to hear what she's was saying but couldn't. Next he saw her get up and sway slightly. He rushed over to her in just enough time to catch her as she passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry about the late update v.v hopefully whoever reads this will like it :D R&R**

He rushed over to her in just enough time to catch her as she passed out.

Ichigo picked up shiro, bridal style and looked at ganta "follow me and we'll get you fixed up" Ganta got up and slowly made his way too ichigo, nearly falling over a couple times "she heals on her own. We just need somewhere safe to place her. I'd rather finish this before she heals though." Ichigo stared at him, shocked "you want to kill her? You're crazy!" Ganta narrowed his eyes at ichigo "that fight was nothing. I've seen her rip someone's head clean off of their body, she loves inflicting pain on people. It's who she is! I learned that the hard way" ichigo didnt say anything as they made their way to Chad's place. When they arrive ichigo placed shiro on the couch, scowling the whole time. Shirosaki was in his head speaking of how amazing she was and how he wanted her more than ever.

Chad and senji just watched, senji speaking first "woodpecker. you're a fuckin' idiot. You take care of her for four years then try to kill her. That's a fan-fucking-tastic way to win her heart... tch" Ganta grunted but said nothing. Ichigo got his first aid kit and sat on the floor infront of shiro. Ganta rolled his eyes "she heals remember" ichigo ignored him and pulled the girls shirt up to reveal the stab wound on her chest. He cleaned the wound then placed gauze over it, waiting to let it heal. He did the same with her wrist.

Hours later they heard shiro groan and rub her eyes groggily "i feel like shit" ganta looked at her "be glad youre alive" Senji rolled his eyes while chad said nothing. She sat up and looked around, noticing her shirt was up. She stood up while pulling down her shirt then sat next to chad and yawned. "what the hell are you guys?" Ichigo asked. Shiro chuckled "we can have story time later" he sighed "well. We need to get you guys enrolled in school. We can do it in the morning but i expect an answer before then." With that they went to bed, ganta and senji on the floor, chad on the couch and shiro looking for sweets in the kitchen. She found none and sighed, looking in the living room she saw all the spots taken. Shrugging, she went to ichigo's room and climbed in bed with him.

.BEEP. Ichigo slammed his hand on the wailing alarm clock to shut it off. He groaned and rolled over, his eyes widened at what he saw. Pale white skin, long white eyelashes and plump pink lips. As he stared at the sleeping woman in front of him, he racked his brain for when she mysteriously showed up in his bed. While he was thinking, shiro scooted closer to him and let out soft murmurs in her sleep. Ichigo stiffened and slid away without waking her up.

Ganta groaned and started waking up, wondering why he was so uncomfortable. Within seconds of him opening his eyes they adjusted to the light, he saw senji's foot in his stomach and drool dried to his chin. Not seeing shiro anywhere he jumped up and barged into ichigo's room "DID SHE LEAVE AGAIN!?"

Ichigo hear his door slam open and sat up"DID SHE LEAVE AGAIN!?" Shiro jumped up in her half asleep state and tumbled over the edge of the bed, groaning. Ganta gasped "why is she in your bed!?" Ichigo shrugged while shiro picked herself up off of the floor "I'm here because the bed is more comfortable than the floor. Duhhhh!" Ichigo rubbed his face in frustration "let's get you guys enrolled in school" both teenagers nodded and followed ichigo to the living room where they saw chad and senji asleep. Ichigo woke them both up and chad went home, but not before shiro pounced on him and hugged him tightly. Ichigo have ganta some of his clothes to wear and gave shiro some clothes that yuzu had left during her last visit. Ichigo changed into his school uniform while ganta and shiro changed.

Ganta wore black skinny jeans and an orange v-neck shirt, shiro wore a strapless baby blue sun dress that ended mid thigh. Once they were ready they ate breakfast then walked to the school. Ichigo went in with the two and helped them get enrolled and get a few uniforms, they changed at the school and put everything in the locker they were assigned to. Surprisingly shiro had all of her classes with ichigo while ganta had all of his classes with chad. As ganta and shiro parted ways ichigo started talking to rukia, he was no longer paying attention to shiro. The bell rang and everyone began filling into the classroom, everyone except shiro that is. Ichigo rubbed his face and groaned. "What's wrong kurosaki-kun?" Orihime whispered. He was about to respond but didn't get the chance as the classroom door opened, everyone stared at the person who walked in. There were Whispers around the class, boys talking about how 'beautiful' or 'sexy' the unusual looking woman was, girls spoke about how 'fake' she was. The teacher smiled at her "you must be shiro, Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself" shiro giggled and smiled shyly "uhmm this is my first year in an actual school, i was home schooled" "wonderful, go ahead and sit next to ichigo" the teacher spoke in a kind manner. Some boys had hearts in their eyes as she watched her bounce to the seat next to ichigo. The day went on as normal with both new students.

*Lunch Time*

As the lunch bell rang students began to get their stuff together but a few boys crowded around shiro's desk and pestered her to eat lunch with them. She smiled ackwardly and looked around for ichigo but with the crowd around her desk she couldnt easily find him. She ignored the boys as best she could and gathered her stuff to leave.

She heard a loud voice "move!" Everyone parted and let the owner of the voice through.


	10. Chapter 10

She heard a loud voice "move!" Everyone parted and let the owner of the voice through.

She looked up as the crowd parted and saw the man that spoke. He was incredibly handsome, this mystery man walked with confidence. He had dark messy hair, sticking out in every direction. He was tall, maybe 6 foot 5 inches. His eyes were so dark they looked black. He stuck his hand out towards her and smiled with a wink. "Im Akuma, nice to meet you beautiful." Shiro smirked and took his hand "nice to meetcha Aku" At this point ichigo got tired of waiting for her at the door and walked to her desk, he saw a tall man with her hand in his. He immediately got a bad feeling and rushed over to them, and grabbed shiros arm gently. He grabbed her bag with his other hand and pulled her along "i dont want you talking to that guy. Hes bad news" he wouldn't admit it but he felt slightly jealous while shirosaki was wanting to rip Akuma limb from limb for touching 'his' queen. Shiro squirmed and planted her feet so he couldn't pull her along any more. "Why is he bad news? Aku seemed super nice" he sighed"he just is, ok. Leave him alone" shiro sighed and grunted, following him to the rooftop where they ate lunch. Shiro saw ganta and the gang was already there, she skipped over and plopped down on ganta's lap. Ichigo sat next to her and chad. Lunch was uneventful until about ten minutes prior to it ending.

Akuma walked through the door on the roof and ichigo got the same feeling as before. Shiro didnt care what he told her, she jumped up and bounced to akuma before ichigo could grab her.

"Well hi there" she smiled sweetly as he faced her and smiled. "I thought id find you here" he slung an arm around her shoulders and sat down on an empty bench, pulling her down with him. They chatted for the last minutes of lunch. Ganta glared at them.

The bell rang, signaling the school that lunch was over.

The second to last class went without a hitch as everybody worked on homework and talked to friends.

The last class of the day started well enough but once the class dispersed to work on group projects it got rough.

Ichigo sat next to shiro before any of her fanboys could join her. She smiled innocently at him as he pulled out his notebook and pencil. As he worked on concealing his blush he heard someone's phone go off. The teacher scolded akuma once they found it whose phone it was. After that was over the class went back to work. Ichigo turned to shiro and he noticed her small body was shaking. "Shiro What's wrong?" As soon as the words left his mouth shiro looked up at him with wide eyes full of fear and Hatred. One eye was a light red while the other was dark like blood. Before he could say anything shiro stood up abruptly, knocking her chair over and bolted out of the room. Akuma smiled knowingly. Ichigo took off behind her but it was to late, he lost sight of her. After five minutes of wandering around the halls he saw her turning a corner into the deserted part of the school. He ran after her and barely managed to grab her arm before she could take off into the darkest section of the school. "What the hell was that about?!" She looked up at him with a trembling lower lip "that stupid lullaby. How did he get that song? Why would he play it" she threw herself into him and sniffled into his chest, taking in his calming scent. Ichigo ackwardly hugged her in a somewhat comforting manner "whats the lullaby and why did it affect you so much?" She shook her head then stiffened up a bit. "Whats going on?" He asked once she stiffened up. She looked at him and both eyes were the deep blood red, a slight unease made its way into ichigo's bones but he ignored it. Shirosaki on the other hand was begging for control.

"Im completely fine" she flashed a crooked grin that he recognized immediately. Shirosaki somehow managed to gain control of ichigo's body and grinned just as wickedly as his eyes changed to gold while the whites changed to black. "Mm hello there" shiro chuckled at how much he changed and responded "kishi" shirosaki grinned and attacked her lips with bruising strength. She smirked into the kiss and immediately moved her lips against his, licking at his bottom lip as if asking for entrance. she wrapped her arms around his neck. He let out a low growl and slid his hands down her sides to her hips, then to her round tush. She slid her tongue in his mouth causing them to battle for dominance. She felt him starting to poke her stomach before he grabbed her ass and picked her up, she happily wrapped her legs around his waist. Soon after, he slammed her back against the wall causing her to let out a light moan. He grinned into the kiss and slid his hand up her leg, and under her skirt, starting to tug on her panties. She started to tear at his shirt in an attempt to unbutton it but before they could continue they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Shiro sighed and let go then unwrapped herself from his waist. He let go with a frustrated sigh and looked down, noticing the giant tent in his pants. Shiro chuckled and popped her neck to the side then gave him a quick peck on the cheek and skipped off. Shirosaki on the other hand had a hard time walking normal and gave up to go to the bathroom to 'finish the job'

On the way to the bathroom ichigo regained control over his body and blushed at the memory of what his inner demon did with shiro. He felt tingly all over but tried to ignore it. The bell rang to show school was over for the day, so ichigo looked for shiro to find out what her freak out was about. He walked outside and noticed that no one was around 'hm thats odd'. He heard muffled screams around the corner and took off to see what was going on.

He saw Akuma with his arm around shiros waist and another over her mouth, muffling her screams. Shirosaki forcibly took control and darted over but wasnt fast enough. He saw Akuma stab a syringe into her neck and inject a purple liquid, soon after she passed out and was thrown into a black car. Akuma grinned at ichigo, knowing he won


	11. Chapter 11

**i feel like i haven't updated in forevverrrrr v.v as always i appreciate reviews and messages, any ways to improve my story is highly appreciated :D**

He saw Akuma with his arm around shiros waist and another over her mouth, muffling her screams. Shirosaki forcibly took control and darted over but wasnt fast enough. He saw Akuma stab a syringe into her neck and inject a purple liquid, soon after she passed out and was thrown into a black car. Akuma grinned at ichigo, knowing he won.

As akuma got in the passenger seat the car sped off with shirosaki tailing behind for a few moments. He realized that he failed and couldn't save her "Fuck!" Ichigo took control again and pulled out his phone then called ganta. Ganta answered the unknown number "hello?" Ichigo shouted into the phone "HE TOOK HER!" Ganta started to panic "who took her? Why weren't you watching her!?" Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose "some punk named Akuma. He injected her with some purple stuff and shoved her into a black car with no license plates" Ganta sighed " meet me at home and we'll talk about it, ill call senji" ichigo hung up without a goodbye and ran home.

Within twenty minutes senji, ganta, chad and ichigo were at ichigo's place. Senji crossed his arms "so what the fuck happened?" Ichigo stared out the window "some guy named Akuma injected a purple liquid into her neck, she passed out ands he threw her into a black car with no plates" Senji cursed under his breath and went to the room he was currently living in, he grabbed a blood red safe and carried it to the living room, dropping it in the center. He then sat next to it and opened it, pulling out a thick folder. He pulled out a picture of a young man and handed it to ichigo "is this kid akuma?" Ichigo nodded "fuck! This is Hagire's great nephew. Hes been performing experiments similar to Takashima's" gantas eyes widened as chad and ichigo stood there completly confused. "Who's Hagire?" Chad asked. Senji responded " Hagire is a sick fuck that was obsessed or 'in love' with the wretched egg. He was her adoptive father once this kid's mom, Sorea "he looked towards ganta" off'd herself" Ichigo's jaw hit the floor and Chad's eyes widened in shock. Ichigo snapped out of it "Who's the wretched egg? " Ganta groaned "shiro. We thought it was finally over with that place." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head "we need to find her before he can do anything to her!" Ganta shook his head "the world would be safer if she was in a coma or dead. She's a killer!" The minute ganta said that, ichigo launched himself at him and punched Ganta square in the face, there was a sickening crunch as ganta's nose broke "Dont fucking say that!" Everyone was surprised that ichigo reacted like that. Ganta held his nose and rushed to the bathroom to lean over the sink, losing alot of blood.

*with shiro*

She groaned and opened her eyes, there was a bright light directly above her that was preventing her from seeing anything. She tried to move but realized she was strapped to a hospital bed. "I see my precious egg is awake" as the voice spoke she realized it was akuma. She heard metal clanking and gloves snapping as if someone was prepping for surgery. "Why am I here Aku?" She asked in a fearful voice. He laughed darkly "don't try to act innocent honey, i know you aren't" she stayed silent. He grinned "silent treatment huh? Ill make you scream." He walked close to side of the bed and brought a tray of tools over. He grabbed a scalpel and looked at the young women strapped to the bed. She was in her black bra and panties with her arms strapped above her head and her legs tied flat against the bed as well. He made a shallow cut from the bottom of her ribs to her belly button, as blood oozed out she realized that she couldn't manipulate her blood. "The purple injection i gave you had something in it to neutralize you branch for about a week" he smirked and made the cut deeper, causing blood to coat her abdomen and sides as it pooled on the bed. She managed to keep a straight face. Next akuma reached into the wound and felt around for anything different from the average human body. As he moved around shiro's internal organs she laughed darkly "is that the best you can do" he chuckled and sewed the wound in a sloppy manner to make sure it scarred her body "i have so much more planned for you"

*with ichigo*

Senji was laughing his ass off at how ichigo decked ganta. Ichigo left the house and tried to figure out what to do. Chad called uryu and asked him to come over to fix ganta's nose. Ichigo was gone for hours and couldn't figure out how to find her or what to do. When he got back home it was close to midnight and everyone was asleep.

*With shiro*

Akuma injected shiro with a pink liquid muscle relaxer so she couldn't fight back. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her small body to another room, this room was dark and smelled like dried blood and dirt. He cuffed her wrists to the wall but left her legs dangling about an inch from the ground. As she regained some muscle function, she tried to get free which made the cuffs dig into her wrists. As blood oozed down her arms, akuma got a bucket of ice cold water and splashed against her bare skin causing her to shiver "I'm hoping to see if all of this will make your blood eat the purple liquid before the week is over." He grinned and watched shiro as she continued to shiver. He then grabbed a baseball bat and walked up to her and lifted the bat while deciding where to hit. "Hmm" he swung and "CRACK" there was an ear splitting scream of pain as the bat clattered to the floor. He hit her on the right side of her chest and broke four ribs while cracking three. About six days passed by with shiro receiving this type of torture among others.

*With ichigo* a few days passed by with the group going to school and acting like everything was normal. Things were incredibly tense between ichigo and ganta

It was a Friday night and about six days had passed with no signs of shiro. Ganta got a beer from the fridge and sat on the couch "i wonder what happened to shiro" he got a few grunts in response but it was mainly quiet until there was a quiet but urgent banging on the door. "I'll get it" ichigo got up and walked too the door but didn't see anyone through the peephole, he opened the door and his nose was assaulted with the scent of blood. He looked down and saw a slumped over shiro that was covered in blood and dirt. "Chad! Call orihime!" He gently picked up shiro and took her to his bedroom and placed get on the bed. Within minutes orihime showed up "hello kurosaki-kun, what can i do for you?" He ushered her to his bedroom where everyone was at. "Can you fix her?" She nodded and brought up her ability over shiro but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Ichigo asked in a shocked tone. Orihime kept trying "i-i have no idea. Maybe you should call ishida-kun to see if he can help too " ichigo shook his head "I'll call dad" with that he disappeared into a different room and dialed his dad, who answered Immediately "iichigooooooo!" "Dad i need you to come over right now! Shiros hurt and i don't know what to do" ishiin heard the desperation in his son's voice "I'm on my way"


End file.
